


[HarveyBruce][Batman: The Animated Series]烬

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Batman: The Animated Series 同人文 [1]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: HarveyBruce, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “Two-Face，听说你和Batman有过一段”，Robin语出惊人。
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman: The Animated Series 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109033
Kudos: 1





	[HarveyBruce][Batman: The Animated Series]烬

[HarveyBruce][Batman: The Animated Series]烬  
It's Not Over  
注:原作：《Batman: The Animated Series》  
CP：Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne  
烬  
Two-Face搞事，Batman和Robin自然要去阻止。   
场地太大，Batman与Robin分开行动，Robin去打小兵，Batman直接去干Two-Face。   
待Robin解决了自己这一片的敌人，Batman还没回来，担心的Robin遂去寻找。 

结果，找是找到了，但是没想到Two-Face这边人更多，寡不敌众的Batman早已被抓住捆绑在巨大的硬币上，Robin自己也也被抓住了。 

Batman还在劝着Two-Face，“Harvey，我知道你心里还有善念，收手吧！”   
Two-Face掷了个硬币，看了一眼结果，起身狠狠地揍了Batman一拳“Batman，你根本什么都不知道!”   
“Harvey。。。”Batman默默地承受着这一切。 

该做些什么。Robin想。   
“Two-Face，听说你和Batman有过一段”，Robin语出惊人。   
“胡说八道!”Two-Face对Robin的胡说八道很生气。   
“不如，你和Batman单独叙叙旧”，Robin趁热打铁，“其他的事，我和你的手下自行解决。”   
“老大，Robin在挑拨离间，不要听他的。”Two-Face的手下纷纷规劝老大。   
Two-Face无视手下的声音，掷了下硬币，看了眼结果。   
“同意，把Boy-Wonder放开。”Two-Face的命令不容置疑。   
“可是老大——”   
Two-Face的枪声打断了手下的声音。这个可怜的小兵就这样被击毙了。   
“出去!”Two-Face再下通牒。   
手下们只能乖乖松开Robin，关上门一起出去。 

刚一出去，Robin就出手打趴了几个小兵。   
接着是噼里啪啦稀里哗啦的战斗与惨叫，英勇无畏的Robin与一大群Two-Face的手下激烈战斗，打得热火朝天。

无视外面传来的打斗声和惨叫声，Two-Face钳住被绑的Batman的脸，恶狠狠地唾弃着，“Batman，你根本就不了解我!”，Two-Face厌恶地把Batman的脸翻到另一边，无视着Batman痛苦的呻吟，挥手一拳。   
“Harvey，回头吧，大家都在等着你!”Batman苦心规劝。   
“闭嘴!”Two-Face又是一拳，“你又不是Bruce，凭什么说这些!”愤怒的Two-Face挥拳不止。   
“Harvey。。。我就是。。。”Batman下定决心，但是——   
Two-Face打断了他的话。 

Two-Face掷了下硬币，看了眼结果，恶狠狠地针锋相对，   
“Batman，你一而再再而三地与我作对，我要惩罚你，侮辱你，永久的!”   
“Harvey。。。”Batman还想说些什么，但是——   
Two-Face直接咬在了他的肩上。   
伴随着Batman的惨叫，脱掉西装的Two-Face直接撕裂了Batman的衣服，上下其手。   
意识到Two-Face在做什么的Batman，此时却选择忍受着肩上的撕咬，放任Two-Face肆意妄为。   
但是，压在被绑的Batman身上的Two-Face，此刻却觉得并不尽兴。   
“你怎么不反抗啊，Batman!反抗啊Batman!”   
Two-Face吐了一口唾液在Batman脸上，强硬地捂住Batman的面罩，用自己未毁容的半面嘴，强吻着Batman那与Bruce极其相似的嘴唇。 

然而。。。  
察觉Batman竟然在迎合自己的Two-Face，此刻却十分气愤。他厌恶地唾弃着，离开了Batman。   
感觉到身体压迫骤离的Batman，竟然不由自主地呻吟着“H。。。Harvey。。。” 

Two-Face僵住了。   
自己曾是哥谭的检察官，Batman知道自己的名字并不稀奇；Batman追逐正义惩恶扬善，他劝自己伏法从善也是情有可原；   
但是刚才的那个呻吟。。。和自己与Bruce同窗时的那个疯狂的夜晚，一模一样。   
自己早该想到了!   
怪不得Batman的身形声音那么熟悉，熟悉的就仿佛自己的一样。   
天啊，自己做了什么! 

Two-Face试探地询问，“Bruce？”   
。。。。   
长久的沉默后，Batman回应了。。。   
“是我。” 

无须掷硬币，无须考虑，Two-Face立刻给Batman松绑。   
但是此时二人的衣服早已被Two-Face撕破了，衣衫不整，针锋相对。   
Two-Face捡起地上自己的西装，将Batman紧紧包裹在内，然后跪在Batman面前——   
“Bruce对不起。。。。”   
Batman扶起Two-Face，“Harvey。。。这都是我的错，是我，没能拯救你。。。”   
“不，是我的错，是我放弃了希望。”无颜以对的Two-Face挣脱了Batman的臂膀，走入阴影，“谢谢你Bruce，谢谢你还没有放弃我。”   
“Harvey，我不会放弃你，永远不会。”Batman追上去，拦住Two-Face。   
“算了吧，Bruce，我不值得。”无视Batman的阻拦，Two-Face融入阴影，消失无踪。   
“Harvey。。。总有一天，我会让你回来的，总有一天。。。。”Batman失落地低喃，静静望着Harvey离去的方向，许久。。。 

解决完所有小兵的Robin，推门而入，却只看见披着Two-Face西装的Batman衣衫不整，低头不语。   
“呃。。。你们真做了？”Robin怀疑着，他原本是想找借口拖延时间的，怎么现在看起来气氛有点诡异？ 

Batman没有应答，默默不语地离开。   
突然感觉到西装口袋里有什么，Batman掏出一看，那是一枚硬币，Harvey的硬币。。。。   
“Harvey。。。。”  
。。。。。


End file.
